DxD : the journey of Saiyan on new world
by Reversentai
Summary: AU . After Goku sacrifice himself to save earth from Cell he get send to another earth on different universe where races called Devil , Fallen Angel and Angels exist . Unknown pairing for Goku


**Disclaimer : i don't own DxD and Dragon Ball Z .**

* * *

 **Prologue**

On another universe Thousands of years ago there were three supernatural factions that waged wars against each other.

This war came to be known as The Great War.

There were the Angels.

The Fallen Angels.

And the Devils.

These Angels were powerful beings. They had the looks similar of humans except they dawned white halos above their head and white wings. They were servants of God, who not only served under him but were lead by him in this war as they were enemies of both the Devils and Fallen Angels.

There were then the Fallen Angels. These angels unlike their Angel counterparts had black colored wings and no halos being that they were Angels who had fallen from Gods grace due to the impure thoughts that had diverted them from the Book of God. These Fallen Angels were led by a man named Azazel who formed a group named Grigori which governed most of the Fallen Angels. Those within this group, were mainly those who had fell with Azazel. Their enemies were both the Angels and Devils.

The last faction were the Devils. The Devils had the exact appearance of humans. Unlike the other two factions who had regular wings, the Devils had black bat type wings. The Devils were lead by a group named the Four Great Satans. These were powerful beings who controlled the underworld and maintained order.

All three factions were powerful nonetheless.

The conflict that started this battle between the three were unknown, but still war waged between the three groups regardless. It wasn't until enough blood from both sides were stained that eventually led them to stop fighting between each other.

The first to pull out of the war were the Fallen Angels, mainly the Grigori. Azazel ordered this as he saw he had lost most of his forces but not their leaders. It wasn't until both the Angels and Devils suffered major losses on both sides that ultimately decided the war had to stop.

The losses included; the death of God on the Angels side, and the death of the original Four Great Satans on the Devils.

This finally had caused them both to stop fighting with each other seeing how there was no point in continuing.

This end of the war resulted in a unofficial peace between the three factions. Although there were no official peace between the three, battles between them did occur, but not to that degree.

However without anyone know these three faction will faced something scary than Triexa and Great and only one man can protect their world .

* * *

 **Universe 7**

Goku see Gohan simply walked forward as Cell quivered in fear. "No, stay back!" The monster's tone was pleading. Suddenly he hunched over and released a pulse of energy, creating a large cloud of dust as the bug's body began to bulge and distend. Every Z-fighter watched in horror as Dr. Gero's final creation prepared his last resort.

He raised his inflated hand and began laughing in triumph. "Boy this is the end for you. You thought you could beat me, but you can't." He paused for another fit of his hysterical chuckles. "I'm going to blow myself up now, and I'm going to take you with me. Say goodbye to your precious planet."

All of the Z-fighters were shocked at Cell's plan, that lacking the means to win, he was willing to destroy everything. Even Vegeta was appalled, despite having tried it himself. "He will blow up the earth?"

"Yes, Cell's not bluffing this time. I know he'll do it." Piccolo answear him . He knew that someone like Cell, whose sins guaranteed him an eternity in hell would prefer to kill himself that allow himself to be defeated. If he could not win, he would at least not lose and die alone.

All the while the humans gaped as Cell continued laughing, unaffected by the consequences of this new tactic, as he continued to swell. "You loose little man, I'm going to destroy this planet." This new threat finally breaking through to Gohan, mostly under control of himself once more.

Gohan prepared himself to finally destroy the monster in one shot. "No you won't," he declared ready to do whatever it took to save his home planet.

Cell, while before he would've been terrified, was now amused by the child's bravado. "Watch out, you might make me explode! You don't want to make me upset; one little shock could set me off. Then it's bye-bye Gohan, bye-bye Goku, and so long earth." Gohan was trembling, he was indecisive. If he waited Cell would explode, if he acted Cell would explode. No matter what action he took, Cell would go to Otherworld and take the human race along with him. Cell's swelling continued unabated, "one more minute boy, and then it will all be over." Gohan couldn't help but back away, unable to resist the reflex despite knowing that it would be useless, the explosion would devour the entire planet. "There's forty more seconds left." At this point Cell was mocking, as confident as he was when had was in his perfect form.

 _" Dad was right "_ though Gohan with full of regrets _"I could have destroyed Cell, now there's nothing I can do."_ Gohan fell to his knees, horrified at what the results of his arrogance had brought, and bowed his head as if seeking repentance. "What have I done?" He slammed his fists, denting the ground having realized his folly. "I've been a fool, I've let Cell win again."

Goku look at cell with sternly .

There only way to save earth .

Goku looked back at his friends, people who he had sworn in his heart to protect with everything he he had. Goku's oldest friend present looked to him for guidance, "what is it Goku? Do you have some kind of plan or something?" Goku simply smiled. Krillen was bewildered, but willing to do whatever it would take. "What? What do you want us to do?"

Goku prepared for what he knew would be one of the last words to leave his mouth and be heard on earth. "Listen, there's not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the earth now."

Even the genius Piccolo could not determine the Saiyan's plan. "What are you talking about?"

Only the time traveler, Trunks, was able to determine Goku's plan. "No, don't. I think I know what you have planned Goku. You don't have to do this." In spite of his brave words, Trunks knew that for Goku, there was no choice. He could save himself, but would always place everything else first. He would always save the earth, whenever it needed its hero.

Goku placed his fingers upon his forehead, as if to salute the Z-fighters goodbye. To say goodbye to his allies, to say "goodbye, my friends."

Only Krillin could speak out. "Wait, Goku don't leave us!"

Cell's maniacal laughter could still be heard clearly. "Ten more seconds and the earth will be gone!" He looked upon Gohan, still hunched over by his shock and guilt, the only being to ever challenge and exceed his ultimate power. "I guess we'll call the game a draw."

Krillin screamed as Goku suddenly vanished and reappeared right next to Cell and Gohan, and looked upon his son. Goku was ready to say goodbye to the one whom he cared for most in the world. Gohan searched his father's eyes for what he expected, disappointment, anger, scorn and hate, yet he knew deep down that Goku could never feel such emotion for someone whom he loved, and only saw his father's true emotion. He only saw happiness, happiness that the people of earth would be saved, pride, pride in his son and the fine young man he grew up to be, and love, love for the earth, Z-fighters andGohan. "Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan, I'm proud of you." Goku's voice was gentle, reflecting the emotions he felt for his treasured son.

"What, daddy?" Gohan was not consciously aware of what his beloved father was doing, but deep down he knew, he knew what was about to happen.

" I have money for you Gohan . You can go to scholl so i hope you can take care of it " Goku said " I have promise to your mother after all " he said look to his son and remember when he make farm with Bulma help " You will protect earth this time Gohan " .

Gohan tried reached his father, hoping that he could somehow stop him, but it was too late, Goku had already prepared his Instant Transmission. Gohan could not stop his father in time. He only managed to grab Goku's orange gi and held on tight. The three of them vanished in an instant. None of the Z-fighters could so much as react.

"GAAAH! GOKU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! WHY AND WHAT?!" King Kai exclaimed as he saw Goku and Cell in front of him.

"Sorry King Kai but this was the only place I thought to bring him," Goku said sheepishly,

King Kai blinked, "Well, you should've called first!"

Suddenly, a burst of energy began to accumulate quickly. Cell couldn't hold it in any longer, he was about to explode any moment now. There was nothing that King Kai and Goku could do about it but brace for it.

Finally, a sudden burst of energy struck Goku and King Kai. Cell had exploded in a matter of seconds.

Goku tightly shut his eyes,

There was a swift pain that struck his entire body, and then suddenly, the pain disappeared.

Goku felt his consciousness slipping away gradually, but had already let go.

Accepting his supposed fate, he had let the darkness grab him into a deep slumber to which he should never wake up to again.

Before the darkness had fully engulfed his vision, he remember his wife before she died .

 **One Years before Android Saga**

 _Goku held her hand and brought comfort to her with his bright undiminishing smile, gently caressing the hands of her frail body. He had begged her to let him use the Dragon Balls to wish her back to health, but she declined, stating that it was her time to go and prolonging it would be unnatural. He had taken her decision hard but understood why she felt this way. Finality is the defining characteristic of life, and so it is that death is the natural resolution._

 _Chi-Chi, on a hospital bed in West City surrounded by her family and friends, began to reflect on the life she shared with her child-like husband . Two years after the defeat of alien called Frieza on Namek at the hands of her husband, Goku, she was diagnosed with cancer inherited from her mom and now her failing health had finally caught up with her. Even though she raise Hohan with her husband she not regret marrying Goku in the least. "Goku," she uttered, struggling to find the words. "I want you to promise me something after I pass into the otherworld."_

 _"Anything" he replied cautiously._

 _" My first promise i want you find a job so Gohan can enter a scholl and my second promise i will let you training with Gohan and you must remind him to study " Said Chi-Chi as she tried to open her eyes before death " Do you understand ? " Goku nodded._

 _"Good. Now come here my family and hug me one last time. Ox King, Goku and Gohan moved in to embrace her one after another while the rest of the crowded hospital room watched on in silence. After a long moment Gohan was the last and tears streaming down his eyes. Chi-Chi looked up at him and wiped his tears away, and spoke for the last time ._

 _" Good Bye "_

* * *

 **Planet Earth on Universe 6**

 _"_ Help "

" Someone please help me "

Did he heard someone need help ? He tried to open his eyes as much as he can and see two people facing each other .

"Akeno Himejima " A deep voice said. The little girl named Akeno turned around in fear as she saw what she was trying to hiding from. It was a man with short brown hair who was wearing a long black robe with a long type scarf around his neck that had two crosses on the ends of both sides .

"What do you want from me!?" The girl yelled as she began to tear up as she recognized who it was. The man smirked.

"The Himejima clan wants you eliminated due to your abomination of blood." The man said. Akeno eyes widened as she saw the man step forward. He reached into his robe and produce a hilt. It was then a yellow light erupted from it, forming a sword..

"You will died withoit anyone help you . Now die!" He yelled as he charged at Akeno. Akeno who was frozen in shock could only close her eyes, waiting her inevitable death . Goku tried to stand up despite his injured and go to save her with speed faster than light . He caught the sword before finally hit her .

" W...what " Muttered the man who tried to kill her . He really shock someone save her and never expected this moment " W...who the hell are you ? " Asked the brown man with fear .

Goku punch his face and send him into building which kill him . He looking to Akeno .

" Are you all right kid ? " Asked Goku to Akeno with smile . She still shock because this man save her and nooded to him .

" I see " Goku muttered and he collapsed because his injured . All he could hear was this little girl trying to wake him as he close his eyes .

" Please don't die ! Please get up ! "

* * *

 **Hey this is my DxD and DBZ crossover . This story will focus the bond between Goku and Akeno . Goku will become father figure to Akeno . This story will become AU because she will not join rias peerage and she will stronger than her canon self because she train with Goku. Also maybe Goku will adoption Koneko when he meet her . Before the event of DxD he with Akeno will meet**

 **I will bring many DBZ movie villain such just like Bojack and Hirudegarn . I need someone help me writing action scene and grammar because my english is bad .**

 **DxD world take place on Universe 6 . So just imagine planet earth still exist on Universe 6 before someone destroy it .**

 **If you notice something OOC or wrong i'm sorry for that** . **Please review and tell me what do think about this .**


End file.
